dogcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Cool Kids Club
|members = Mrs_Diss, Leetzilla, Derealyst, Gumby1, Dewnlafied, HoosaSnitch, BriGuy, Fazat|image1 = CKC Sign.png}}The Cool Kids Club (CKC) is a group of players who formed at the end of the Survival 2 world, with the aim of collaborating through the early and mid game on Survival 3 in order to get a fast and efficient start to the new world. The group, formed of leetzi11a, Mrs_Diss, Dewnlafied, HoosaSnitch, Derealyst, Gumby1, BriGuy and later Fazat_ ''founded a starter base known as the CKC Starter Base north-east of spawn early on into the world and later built up individual bases, including Nergal Station by ''Mrs_Diss, ''a martian-styled base with heavy terraforming and futuristic elements. History & Members The CKC was formed at the start of the Survival 3 world as the transition was being made from the previous Survival 2 world. The players agreed to base together at the start of the world to pool resources together and built the CKC Starter Base on a mesa island off the eastern coast. Starter Base |railway = SRN Branch Line|nether = Nether Transport Network|builder(s) = Cool Kids Club|caption1 = A view of the CKC Sugarcane farm}}The '''CKC Starter Base '''was founded on the 20th of October, 2018 on the first day of the Survival 3 world and quickly developed a number of starter farms and facilities to support the new group of players. Much like other starter player groups such as Deliverance, the base was intended to be a starting point to allow construction of greater projects. Facilities in the starter base included a large-scale villager breeder, fully fledged trading hall, iron farms, auto-smelting kelp farm, sugar cane farm known as 'CKC Cane' as well as slime, nether wart, wood, crops (potatoes, carrots, melons, pumpkins), cacti (in the form of a large cacti tower) and basic storage and smelting areas. The build style was deliberately quick and dirty, as none of the members intended to reside there permanently. Nonetheless the base was connected to East Station as the first branch line of the Survival Railway Network on the then-new world. During the same time period the CKC developed various off-site facilities, including a double blaze farm, quad cave-spider farm (at the time the fastest xp farm on the server), and a guardian farm. Development on the Starter base had largely ceased by the end of the first week, and the CKC declared themselves to be in late game by the end of week 2. However many of the facilities remain in use. Later development of the CKC At it's creation the members of the CKC had planned to base in vicinity to each other. With this in mind, it's members claimed a vast swathe of a mesa and surrounding countryside in the northeast of the server, dubbed the CKC MegaMesa Complex. This currently covers about 3 million blocks. However, after getting established on the starter base, many members decided to pursue other paths. Thus the CKC MegaMesa only contains the bases of 3 of the CKC members, ''BriGuy, leetzi11a, and Mrs_Diss' Nergal Station. Despite this the members of the CKC still collaborate, for example in creating a full perimeter for a nether fortress farm. CKC members enjoy trust on their respective bases, generally share access to farms and ressources, and occasionally prank each other. But overall the members are either concentrating on their individual projects or have become inactive.'' ''However, the starter base still stands on the server as an interesting glimpse into the 'early-Survival 3 era', particularly as a monument to the more 'large-base' theme of the world compared to the player settlements that dominated the previous world. Category:Bases Category:Survival 3 __NOEDITSECTION__